


Парадоксы договорённостей

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Хиджиката гонялся за Такасуги уже почти десять лет.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	Парадоксы договорённостей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

Цель у него в эти дни была одна и довольно определённая.  
– Его видели! – радостно доложил Ямазаки. – Я сброшу локацию.

Гинтоки, когда они пили в палатке у реки – палатки из всего города почему-то восстановили первыми – как-то сказал:  
– Гоняешься за ним, как одержимый, – и фыркнул в чашку, проливая сакэ себе на колени.  
– Свинья, – припечатал Хиджиката брезгливо и швырнул в него пригоршней салфеток. Потом мотнул головой – перед глазами поплыли упрямые пятна; бутылка была не первой и даже не второй. – Хочу и гоняюсь.  
– Да весь Эдо уже в курсе, – просветил его Гинтоки с фальшивым сочувствием и похлопал по плечу. – То есть, Токио. Никак не привыкну. А ведь он от тебя даже не прячется.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – подозрительно сощурился Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
– И кто из нас ещё полицейская ищейка. Хочешь, дам адресок? Там его и найдёшь.  
Хиджиката моргнул. Потом переспросил:  
– Кого найду?  
Гинтоки почему-то посмотрел на него странно и аккуратно вынул из пальцев опустевшую чашку.  
– Пожалуй, тебе на сегодня хватит.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Хватит так хватит. Всё сакэ в Эдо – Токио – всё равно за ночь не выпьешь.  
В этом и состояла проблема: Хиджиката гонялся за Такасуги уже почти десять лет, и никак не мог поймать. Всё, что ему оставалось – смазанные зернистые фотки, чужие воспоминания и зубоскальные реплики Гинтоки. Того самого Гинтоки, у которого с Такасуги и у самого были какие-то тёрки, но который хохмил про него так, как может только лучший друг.– с попыткой продавить, разобраться и проверить намерения.  
Хиджиката не собирался ему ничего говорить. Как минимум потому что...  
Ладно, проблема состояла не в этом.

Когда Хиджиката приехал, улица была пуста. Ямазаки появился рядом с ним совершенно бесшумно, оставил в ладони записку и так же бесшумно исчез. В записке было: “Последний дом у перекрёстка”.  
Хиджиката зажал между зубов сигарету. Предчувствие торопило, но бежать было бы совсем уж тупо. Он просто хотел задать вопрос. Под ботинок попала брошенная кем-то жестянка, и Хиджиката в раздражении пнул её ближе к мусорке. Потом огляделся по сторонам и вспомнил: да, последний дом у перекрёстка, вот же он.  
На энгаве стоял мужчина в расписанной бабочками богатой юкате. Хиджиката запнулся на ходу. Что-то знакомое было в его лице, в развороте плеч, в том, как он откидывал длинную чёлку с лица и выдыхал дым, держа на отлёте трубку.  
– Ищете кого-то? – спросил он с вежливым любопытством, отчего-то отдававшим насмешкой.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. И даже голос, и тот был знаком, но вот лица он не узнавал.  
– Не видели тут Такасуги Шинске?  
Тот улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Но ты обязательно его найдёшь, – и ушёл в дом, оставив после себя облако дыма и золотистые блики в глазах. Хиджиката лишь успел мельком подивиться, как быстро они перешли на “ты”, а потом раздался исполненный ужаса и заиканий звонок одного из младших офицеров, и всё лишнее вылетело у него из головы.

Чувство дежа вю преследовало его последнее время почти неотступно. В один из дней они с Кондо-саном вышли, чтобы купить кофе. Яркие шмотки с витрины напротив напомнили другие яркие шмотки, и Хиджиката рефлекторно сжал банку так, будто хотел свернуть ей шею.  
– Эй, Тоши, ты в порядке? – спросил Кондо-сан. – Купить тебе новую?  
Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на руку, залитую кофе, натёкшую лужу и брызги на ботинках, и молча швырнул банку в мусорку, выуживая из кармана платок.  
– Мне расхотелось, – пояснил он ровно.  
Весь путь до машины он пытался выудить из памяти недостающий фрагмент. Что там было? Звёздочки? Нет, не звёздочки. Когда он поднял голову, на периферии мелькнуло тёмно-фиолетовое пятно и край чего-то, похожего на крыло. Хиджиката мотнул головой.  
Какие крылья, дело точно было не в них.  
– Ты в последнее время какой-то рассеянный, Тоши, – обеспокоенно сказал Кондо-сан. – Тебя что-то тревожит?  
Хиджиката вспомнил наглую усмешку и неожиданно внимательный взгляд, каждое донесение, которое он когда-либо просмотрел, каждую нечёткую фотографию.  
– Скорее бесит, – ответил он честно, и Кондо-сан, просветлев, с энтузиазмом хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Тогда ты справишься. Кто лучше тебя? А сегодня отдохни, прогуляйся, выпей с кем-нибудь. Мы с Сого тебя подменим.  
И уехал быстрее, чем Хиджиката успел отказаться: против отдыха он, может, ничего не имел, но разгребать после Сого документы, обклеенные стикерами с оскорблениями и пожеланиями смерти, желания не было.  
Он закурил, меланхолично разглядывая небо. Собирался дождь, и люди вокруг спешили, пытаясь обогнать стихию.  
Новый город всё ещё выглядел покорёженной версией себя прежнего: во многих районах даже не до конца разобрали завалы, но жители быстро научились огибать их, совершенно не обращая внимания. Хиджиката тоже учился, но порой взгляд замирал – и отвести его становилось почти невозможно. Рухнувшие дома, почерневшие от огня обломки стен, трещины в асфальте, все они походили на незажившие, то и дело воспалявшиеся шрамы.  
Потому в них и заводилось всякое говно. Хиджиката глубоко затянулся и положил руку на меч. Хорошо, что в гражданское он переодеться ещё не успел: на кителе, в отличие от юкаты, кровь была почти не видна.  
Они даже не сразу увидели его, эти придурки. Влезший на обломок балки вожак нудно вещал про свержение правительства и контроль над городом – за годы стычек и кризисов эти речи успели окончательно заебать, – стадо перед ним кивало в такт каждому слову. Хиджиката смачно выплюнул окурок, привлекая к себе внимание, и потом всё закрутилось знакомой мешаниной тупых угроз, вскриков и попыток оказать сопротивление при аресте. Это была его работа: привычная и любимая, порой утомительная. Сейчас – расслабляющая.  
Редкие хлопки из-за спины он не сразу услышал за попытками прикурить влажными от крови руками.  
– Давай помогу, – предложил кто-то. Выдернул зажигалку, протёр шёлковым платком – слишком понтовым по сравнению с простой одноцветной юкатой – прокрутил колёсико уверенным, привычным жестом курильщика с многолетним стажем. Уже за одно это можно было многое простить. Хиджиката склонился над огоньком. Затем выдохнул дым в лицо, едва различимое в сумерках, под соломенной шляпой.  
– Неплохое шоу, – сказал незнакомец, бегло оглядывая усеянную телами площадку. От дыма он даже не попытался отмахнуться. Хиджикате это понравилось.  
– Спасибо, – фыркнул он. Затем сказал, не в силах избавиться от смутного ощущения: – Где-то я тебя видел.  
Незнакомец улыбнулся – крепкие белые зубы коротко мелькнули в полумраке – и парировал:  
– Если бы ты меня видел, ты бы меня не забыл.  
Хиджиката помолчал, изучая его. Широкий разворот плеч, крепкий костяк, упрямый подбородок; властная, уверенная манера держаться.  
– И правда не забыл бы, – согласился он неожиданно честно. И добавил: – Я ищу... одного человека.  
Из разрозненных обрывков памяти он мучительно пытался выудить имя – и не мог. Но незнакомец снова лишь улыбнулся, ничуть не смутившись его заминке.  
– Я думаю, этот человек ближе, чем ты думаешь, – доверительно сказал он. Небрежным ударом отправил в отключку застонавшее было тело у его ног, после чего взмахнул рукой в прощании. – Увидимся, заместитель командующего.  
Хиджиката затянулся, пожал плечами и полез за телефоном. Тела и впрямь пора было отправить туда, где им самое место. С тюрьмами у них сейчас имелись проблемы, но мест в каталажках пока было достаточно.

Вопрос Такасуги вновь замаячил на горизонте, когда Хиджиката обнаружил себя поздним вечером в компании Гинтоки. Дни сминались в один, затем стирались, складываясь в недели. Хиджиката с трудом мог угадать, был у него сегодня выходной или он просто пораньше закончил работать – не после полуночи, а где-нибудь до.  
Гинтоки, которому слушатели были нужны только в качестве мебели, судя по тону, уже давно рассказывал какую-то историю из времён первой войны.  
– Только мы и целая телега вражеского пайка. А потом оказалось, что у него карманы глубже и стащил он больше, представь себе. Он же ниже!  
– Кто? – бездумно вклинился Хиджиката в поток. Мягкий шум окружающего мира укладывался внутри слой за слоем; в чашке сакэ плавали жёлтые пятна качающихся бумажных фонариков.  
Гинтоки тяжко вздохнул, помахал перед носом у Хиджикаты раскрытой ладонью.  
– Ну ты совсем спишь. Я уже битый час рассказываю! Вот смотри, мы с Такасуги как-то пошли в кусты…  
– И где, говоришь, были эти кусты? – очнулся Хиджиката окончательно.  
Гинтоки пожал плечами и напихал себе за щёки щедрую горсть закусок.  
– Да какая разница. Усохли уже давно. А если это такой завуалированный вопрос про Такасуги, то он и так сейчас подойдёт, его и спрашивай.  
– Сюда? – недоверчиво переспросил Хиджиката и подорвался со стула.  
Гинтоки, кажется, пытался его окликнуть, но добился только хрюканья и сдавленного кашля.  
– Что же вы, данна, так неосторожно, – посетовали из-за стойки.  
Хиджиката выскочил из бара и огляделся. В густой темноте за пределами фонарного света ему почудилось движение, и он бросился туда, не раздумывая. Такасуги, пытавшийся выудить из рукава кисет, вскинул голову, но никак не отреагировал на его приближение.  
Хиджиката с силой толкнул его в грудь.  
– Сука, – выдохнул Хиджиката, вминая предплечье ему в горло. – Я искал тебя по всему городу.  
– Да, – сдавленно, но по-прежнему насмешливо согласился Такасуги. – Я чувствую твой... энтузиазм.  
Тон его предполагал что-то, что Хиджиката подсознательно понимал, но не мог уловить. Такасуги не пытался освободиться, просто смотрел: Хиджиката чувствовал на себе его взгляд, и злился только сильнее – особенно оттого, что в темноте никак не мог разобрать выражение.  
– Но зачем ты меня искал? – наконец спросил тот.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул всем телом. Это желание найти преследовало его неотступно уже пару недель, было с ним днём и ночью, посреди долгих часов патрулирования, посреди долгих часов среди опостылевших бумажек, посреди совещаний. Даже во время тренировок, чего и вовсе с ним давно не случалось.  
– Я не помню, – ответил он глухо.  
– Как жаль, – выдохнул Такасуги тоном, которого Хиджиката у него никогда прежде не слышал. А потом выскользнул из хватки, будто его и вовсе ничего не держало. Шепнул на прощание: – Я подожду, пока ты не вспомнишь.  
И растворился в сумерках, словно его и не было, а Хиджиката всё это время разговаривал сам с собой.  
В последнее время он всё чаще был уверен, что так и было.

Всё началось как раз с того, что Хиджиката почти про него забыл. Работы по восстановлению Эдо – Токио, чёрт побери – и без того было немало: через раз он забывал есть или спать. Мысль о том, что Такасуги – с его непонятным положением слишком близко одновременно к герою и к террористу, успевший умереть, ожить и вернуться к приличествующему возрасту, – был где-то в том же городе, даже не появлялась в сознании.  
Столкнулись они случайно – настолько случайно, что иной раз Хиджиката не сомневался бы в преднамеренности: в дверях безымянного бара, гротескного и переполненного. Такасуги уже уходил; между ними были лишь сантиметры, и Хиджиката хорошо видел, что взгляд у того совсем трезвый и очень спокойный, хоть в дыхании слышалась знакомая, привычная смесь алкоголя и табака, от которой у самого пересыхало во рту.  
– Ну вот и встретились, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
– Впервые за столько лет, – согласился Такасуги, не скрывая иронии – неожиданно сглаженной, больше похожей на дружеское подтрунивание, нежели издёвку “Ты так меня и не поймал”. – Я бы предложил за это выпить, но мне пора.  
Хиджиката дёрнул плечом.  
– Не в последний раз, – пальцы, которыми он сжимал косяк, отчего-то свело.  
Такасуги ненадолго задержал взгляд на его лице. Потом выудил из рукава телефон.  
– Вбей свой номер.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Почему нет? – усмехнулся Такасуги. – Что ты теряешь?  
– Спокойный сон? – предположил Хиджиката, но номер вбил.  
– Когда в последний раз заместитель командующего спал спокойно?  
Без хитровыебанных планов, сжигавших его от года к году – да так, что было видно даже на редких скринах с наружных камер – сам Такасуги, прекрасно знавший, что такое двадцатичасовой рабочий день сутками и неделями напролёт, выглядел возмутительно отдохнувшим и, судя по притаившимся в углу здорового глаза смешинкам, почти счастливым. Хиджиката моргнул, ненадолго зависнув в приятной темноте, а когда смог разлепить веки, напротив уже никого не было.  
– Мудак, – заметил Хиджиката в пустоту. Пить ему расхотелось. Может быть, и правда стоило урвать немного спокойного сна, пока выдалась такая возможность.

Шёл шестой час патрулирования, и Хиджиката, чтобы не сдохнуть от скуки, мысленно составлял списки дел. Например, нахрен вычеркнуть этот район или хотя бы отправлять всяких салаг: самым подозрительным элементом здесь была старая кошатница, пялившаяся на Хиджикату с намерениями, о которых он совершенно не собирался задумываться.  
Сого, нацепив на глаза повязку, без зазрения совести дрых. Каждые минут десять Хиджиката порывался его разбудить, следом вспоминал про лавину тупых подколок и выторговывал у себя ещё столько же.  
А потом из переулка вынырнул знакомый силуэт.  
– Такасуги! – рявкнул Хиджиката и вылетел из машины, с грохотом хлопнув дверью.  
Тот послушно остановился. Обернулся, заложив руку за пазуху, и посмотрел на Хиджикату с нескрываемым интересом.  
– У нас была договоренность! – выпалил тот зло. Такасуги отчего-то улыбнулся, и Хиджиката мог одновременно поклясться, что никогда этой улыбки не видел, и что видел её уже не в первый и не во второй раз.  
– Да, была, – подтвердил Такасуги легко. Затем помолчал и спросил вкрадчиво: – И о чём мы договаривались?  
Хиджиката набрал в грудь воздуха и завис. Он помнил, точно же помнил, вот только что.  
Такасуги кивнул ему, словно это было в порядке вещей.  
– Дашь мне знать, когда… – он неопределённо повёл рукой в воздухе и спокойно продолжил путь. Хиджиката долго и с неверием пялился ему в спину. Он что, взял и так просто ушёл? Какого чёрта?  
Сого, когда он вернулся в машину, приподнял с одного глаза повязку и с жалостливым вздохом заметил:  
– Всегда знал, что у вас всё плохо с отношениями, но чтобы настолько…  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Хиджиката. – Давай заканчивать с этой хернёй. Иначе придётся арестовывать тётку из дома напротив.  
– Что, боитесь того, что она расскажет вам на допросе? – паскудно ухмыльнулся Сого, и Хиджиката молча закатил глаза.  
А в какую-то из многочисленных бессонных ночей за отчётами Хиджикате в голову наконец пришла неплохая идея.  
Правда, к следующему же вечеру казаться таковой она уже перестала, но было поздно: наскоро слепленные им плакаты уже украшали половину кварталов Эдо – да блядь, Токио.  
– Плакатики твои видел, – невинно заметил Гинтоки, когда они привычно встретились в палатке у реки. Хиджиката только вздохнул – долго продержался, скотина, целых пять минут.  
– Платишь сегодня ты, – буркнул он.  
– Эй, не надо сразу хвататься за угрозы! – испуганно зачастил Гинтоки. – Клёвые ж плакатики, такие просветлённые. Фотку ты вот красивую в архиве нашёл.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, что невольно краснеет, и насупился. И зачем он давным давно, ещё до всей истории с альтаной, рассказал этому баклану по пьяни, какой архив собрал на его дружка Такасуги Шинске.  
Памяти у Гинтоки, особенно бухого в хламину, было как у золотой рыбки, но это, ты гляди, запомнил.  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся от стойки ладонями и поднялся. Он был не в настроении это выслушивать. Ему уже хватило подколок Сого и сочувственных вздохов Кондо-сана, смешанных с его попытками подбодрить.  
Блядь, да ему даже Мацудайра успел позвонить! Напомнил, что неплохо владеет винтовкой – Хиджиката не сгорел на месте только благодаря обширному опыту.  
Гинтоки удивлённо вцепился в его рукав.  
– Ты куда? У тебя на лице написано, как тебе нужно выпить.  
– Подальше от тебя, – отрезал Хиджиката, вырывая руку. – Там и выпью.  
– Эй, Хиджиката-кун, – позвал Гинтоки неожиданно серьёзно. – Не дури и сядь.  
Потом обернулся к старичку за стойкой и вздохнул.  
– Сегодня мы нажрёмся.  
– Да вы через день, – отмахнулся тот и выставил перед ними сразу четыре бутылки сакэ.  
– Этот мудак даже помереть успел, – жаловался Хиджиката с хмурым пьяным упрямством пару часов спустя. Судя по утомлённому вздоху Гинтоки – не в первый раз, но ему было уже наплевать.  
– Успел, успел, – согласился тот покладисто. Потом бесцеремонно отодвинул бутылку в сторону и вздёрнул его за шиворот, вставая. – А ну пойдём-ка.  
Тёмные ночные улицы Эдо проносились одним смазанным пятном нечётким пятном. Гинтоки притормозил, рывком втащил его на энгаву какого-то дома – пруд с рыбками у дорожки был Хиджикате отчего-то смутно знаком, – и с чувством грохнул сапогом по двери.  
– Конечно же, это ты, – поприветствовал его хозяин дома без удивления.  
– Лови, – неприязненно откликнулся Гинтоки и пихнул Хиджикату вперёд – к кому-то, кого он даже не узнавал. Ни голоса, ни лица, ни рук, поймавших его безо всякого усилия.  
– Твои проблемы, – добавил Гинтоки с ехидцей. – Ты и разбирайся.  
Незнакомец помолчал, а руки на талии почему-то сжались лишь крепче.  
– Спасибо, Гинтоки, – наконец сказал он.  
– Должен будешь.  
– Отдам собутыльником, – хмыкнул тот, и в этом явно крылась какая-то шутка, понятная им двоим, и Хиджикате тоже – почти – но он не успел её осознать.  
Воспоминания накатили под утро и ещё в полусне. Хиджиката смутно чувствовал, что через приоткрытые окна просачивается бледное рассветное солнце, вдыхал сладкий воздух, но не хотел открывать глаза, даже чтобы найти сигареты. Разум дрейфовал в похожем переходе между ночью и днём: отрывки рабочих волнений легко гасли, сменяясь тенями, поднявшимися из глубины.  
Звонок раздался следующим же вечером. Хиджиката успел расслышать ленивое, знакомое и одновременно незнакомое “Эй”, но он не спал уже третий день и успел лишь быстро подумать, что эти сетевики в конец охренели.  
– Не покупаю, – рявкнул он и бросил трубку.  
Через сутки звонок раздался опять – Хиджиката бросил короткий взгляд на дисплей, на котором высветился незнакомый номер, и перевернул телефон экраном в стол. Бубнёж Мацудайры – что-то между вдохновляющей речью, приказами и историями про зажигательных девочек в костюмах монашек, ввинчивался в мозг. То, что гордо именовалось стариком “совещанием”, длилось уже третий час, и ни конца ни края этому было не видно. О звонке он потом даже не вспомнил.  
Спустя два дня звонок раздался во время обеденного перерыва. Хиджиката шёл мимо казарм в сторону столовой, ведомый упрямым желанием пообедать впервые за две недели – и не батончиками из автомата на пассажирском сидении под ехидные комментарии Сого.  
– Алло, – хмуро бросил он в трубку и услышал пиликанье параллельной линии. – Можете подождать, можете перезвонить.  
Паника в голосе Ямазаки была такой густой, что хотелось собрать её в горсть и запихать ему в рот как кляп. Сначала он вводил в курс дела, потом они обсуждали детали. Минут через сорок тупого стояния посреди дорожки, Хиджиката сдался и мрачно сказал:  
– Сейчас буду.  
Таким образом, о Такасуги он в очередной раз вспомнил лишь где-то через неделю – когда Гинтоки затащил его в тот самый бар. На пороге он запнулся, а потом вспыхнул злостью так сильно, что отскочивший подальше Гинтоки едва не снёс ногой стул.  
– Ты чего, Хиджиката-кун? – спросил он осторожно.  
– Передай своему дружку, что когда я его встречу, то ему не поздоровится, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы. От бешенства он даже имя не смог вспомнить, хотя Гинтоки, нахмурившийся и явно перебиравший в уме своих многочисленных приятелей и собутыльников, уже готовился уточнить.  
В ту ночь Хиджиката вернулся в казармы отвратительно трезвым и таким же отвратительно злым, поднял всех рядовых по учебной тревоге и заставлял тренироваться до самого рассвета.  
Уже утром Сого, вернувшийся с ночного дежурства и с уважением оглядевший платц, присвистнул:  
– К массовым убийствам решили перейти, Хиджиката-сан? Самое время, в тюрьме вас уже заждались.  
– Тюрьму ещё не отстроили, – на автомате ответил Хиджиката и тут же об этом пожалел.  
– А, так вы хотите быть первым в новых камерах, – покивал Сого со знанием дела, привычно увернулся от тычка и зевнул во весь рот. Паршивцу страшно хотелось надрать уши.  
Через полчаса Хиджиката наконец распустил рядовых и пошёл к себе – только чтобы наткнуться на заваленный бумагами стол. Ни вход в новую эру, ни переименование города не избавили его от бюрократии. Порой воспоминания о неслучившемся апокалипсисе отчётливо отдавали сожалением.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – произнёс знакомый голос, и от окна отчётливо потянуло трубочным табаком. – И, дай угадаю, судя по твоему лицу, наконец-таки вспомнил.  
Хиджиката, не удержавшись, зажмурился. Чёртов Гинтоки.  
– Надеюсь, у него есть завещание, – пробормотал он, переворачиваясь на бок и с опаской приоткрывая глаза. Такасуги ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ему трубкой.  
– Откуда у него завещание.  
– Посоветуй написать. Когда я до него доберусь, он труп.  
– Ты это и про меня говорил, – напомнил Такасуги. Тон у него был невинный-невинный.  
– Тебя я просто хотел… – начал было Хиджиката, но резко заткнулся – на этот раз не потому, что забыл.  
– Я столько раз звонил, а ты не взял трубку, – посетовал Такасуги насмешливо. – Мне стоило бы обидеться.  
Хиджиката промолчал. Не то чтобы ему было неловко. Просто тупая вышла ситуация.  
– Я бы и обиделся, – продолжил Такасуги, как ни в чём не бывало. – Если бы не видел, как отчаянно ты меня искал.  
– Чтобы набить тебе морду, – буркнул Хиджиката, не выдержав.  
– Разве я заслужил? – уточнил Такасуги с обманчивой мягкостью. Хиджиката чувствовал себя немного как дикое животное, которое зачем-то взялись приручать.  
Такасуги, не дождавшись ответа, вытряхнул трубку в окно и придвинулся ближе к футону.  
– Когда ты оставил меня на линии, я ждал целый час.  
– Да понял я, – взорвался Хиджиката, подскакивая, но его тут же опрокинули обратно на спину.  
Такасуги навис над ним, опасный, красивый, совсем недобрый.  
– Мне нравится, как ты реагируешь, – сказал он без перехода и склонился ниже. Уточнил, почти буднично: – Да или нет? Больше спрашивать не буду.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Последний шанс набить тебе в морду? – и с нажимом опустил ладонь ему на затылок. – Ты слишком много болтаешь.  
– Примем за “да”, – пробормотал Такасуги. Целовался он напористо, но бережнее, чем Хиджиката любил.  
– Не тормози.  
– Не у тебя прелюдия растянулась на всю весну, – сказал Такасуги серьёзно. – Поэтому выбираешь не ты.  
– Я об этом пожалею, – пробормотал Хиджиката себе под нос. От нарочито неспешного темпа его вело. Твёрдый член Такасуги вжимался в живот, но тот даже не пытался толкнуться вперёд. Это было невыносимо.  
Губы горели, тело казалось расплавленным воском. Такасуги целовал его неотрывно и призрачно, невесомо касался лица.  
– То, что я не помнил, не значит, что не хотел, – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
– Я знаю, что хотел.  
Перед глазами вспыхнуло: поздний вечер, Такасуги, ничуть не удивлённый, позволивший вжать в себя стену, его горло, стиснутое предплечьем, подрагивавшее, когда он сказал “Чувствую твой энтузиазм”. Хиджиката невольно выгнулся, и Такасуги над ним рассмеялся, тихо и необидно.  
Снова поцеловал, медленно скользнув языком между губ, и отстранился.  
– Гинтоки рассказал мне про твой архив.  
Хиджиката отвёл волосы с его лица, погладил щёку, веко под пустой глазницей. Вздохнул:  
– Вот трепло.  
Даже неловко уже не было, да и сложно становилось отвлечься, когда Такасуги, ничуть не таясь, прижимался к его ладони. Ни рамок, ни стеснения – Хиджикате всегда нравилось это в любовниках, но здесь, в этой комнате, залитой утренним светом, дело было не в этом.  
– Так сколько у тебя моих фотографий, заместитель командующего? – спросил Такасуги. Глаза у него смеялись.  
– Папка… – сказал Хиджиката, вздрогнул, когда руки ловко распутали пояс и скользнули под плотную, мешающуюся ткань, – перестала застёгиваться лет пять назад.  
Такасуги склонился ниже, лёг ему на грудь, обхватывая пальцами член.  
– Я польщён твоим упорством, Хиджиката.  
– Так покажи это, – рыкнул он, вскидывая бёдра, но Такасуги лишь покачал головой.  
– Как я уже сказал, сегодня выбираешь не ты.  
Потом он долго дрочил ему, размазывая по стволу выступившую смазку. От такой неудобной позы должно было ныть запястье, но Такасуги не жаловался и не сбивался с темпа, а ещё – не отрываясь, смотрел, словно хотел запечатлеть каждое изменение в лице Хиджикаты. Словно тоже собирал архив, свой собственный, личный.  
– Кончи для меня, – велел он, когда Хиджиката уже почти не мог сдерживаться, и мир вспыхнул белым.  
– А теперь я тебе отсосу, – сказал Хиджиката тоном, не терпящим возражений, едва смог отдышаться. Такасуги, прямо у него на бёдрах беспечно набивавший трубку табаком, улыбнулся.  
– Как я могу сказать нет такому щедрому предложению. Ляг обратно, – велел, когда Хиджиката приподнялся, чтобы развязать на нём пояс. Тяжёлые полы разъехались в стороны. Такасуги затянулся, толкнул его назад, пересел выше, на грудь. Произнёс:  
– Можешь приступать, – как на слабо брал, ха. Неужели думал, что Хиджиката откажется. Хиджиката подтянул его ещё ближе, с силой огладил бёдра.  
В горле пересохло от желания, и не хотелось медлить – и в то же время хотелось изводить его так же, как он сам изводил Хиджикату. Хиджиката медленно обвёл кончиком языка расщелину, затем, не выдержав, вобрал в рот крупную, влажную головку. Запах табака смешивался с запахом смазки, слюна стекала по подбородку.  
– Делай, что хочешь, – посоветовал Такасуги, и Хиджиката всё же сорвался, давя тому на поясницу, пока он тоже не сдался и не начал вбиваться в горло резкими, уверенными толчками.  
После они долго курили. Челюсть ныла, на животе подсыхала сперма. Такасуги, бесцеремонно стащивший у него сигарету, то и дело выдыхал дым ему в рот.  
– Стоило того, чтобы за тобой побегать, – сказал он наконец. Хиджиката отнял у него сигарету и, не глядя, затушил в пепельнице. Сел, перекидывая ногу через его бёдра, и усмехнулся.  
– Думаю, мне стоит это возместить.  
– Долго придётся возмещать, – заметил Такасуги, и Хиджиката сказал:  
– Я больше никуда не тороплюсь. Ты тоже.  
В глазах Такасуги вспыхнул огонь, дотла выжегший ту ленцу, с которой он теперь нередко смотрел на мир. Он резко перевернулся, подминая Хиджикату под себя.  
– Зря ты мне напомнил.  
А вот Хиджиката думал – не зря.

– Так вот, говорю же, пошли мы с ним в кусты, – настойчиво повторил Гинтоки, размахивая полупустой бутылкой.  
– Как две младшеклассницы, которые поссать боятся в одиночку? – послушно переспросил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги выразительно фыркнул.  
– Гинтоки и боялся. “Тут же кладбище неподалёку, Такасуги-кун, ну пошли со мной”, – передразнил он писклявым голосом.  
Гинтоки насупился.  
– И зачем я вас свёл, это было самое тупое решение в моей жизни.  
– А что, какие-то были не тупыми?  
– Это не про Гинтоки, – тут же вклинился Такасуги, и Хиджиката спрятал улыбку за выпивкой.  
– Вот она какая, ваша благодарность, – обиженно занудел Гинтоки.  
– Эй, Гинтоки…  
– Спасибо, – закончил за него Хиджиката. И тут же треснул Гинтоки по затылку, когда он – не иначе как от удивления – опять пролил сакэ себе на колени. – Когда ты перестанешь переводить выпивку, за которую даже не платишь?  
Такасуги за его спиной хрипло рассмеялся.  
Под потолком всё так же качались фонарики. Город рос, восстанавливался, залечивал шрамы – и это, пожалуй, стоило всего, что они оставили позади.  
Такасуги положил ладонь ему на бедро, перегибаясь, чтобы отвесить Гинтоки очередную подколку, и так и не убрал. Хиджиката залпом допил то, что оставалось в бутылке, и решил.  
Да, точно стоило.


End file.
